Legacy
by the shattered star
Summary: A two-shot about Remus and Tonks and their reactions to the child that will later define their lives. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Fear

_Part 1: Fear_

Remus groaned and rolled onto his side, gazing at his wife with more affection than was seemingly possible from a werewolf. He loved the way she slept with her mouth slightly open, sucking in air silently, then letting it out with a whoosh. She had allowed her hair to grow overnight, and it was no longer spiky. It tumbled down her back in long, chestnut waves, making her look much older than she really was.

Remus smiled and pushed some of her hair out of her face. She turned away from him in her sleep, and he was soon greeted by the sight of her shoulder bones, which, in his opinion, protruded quite gracefully from her back. Getting impatient, he brushed her hair out of the way and ran his lips lightly over her right shoulder blade, and then her left, making his way up to her neck. His kissed the hollow between her neck and her shoulder gently.

His arms found its way around her delicate waist, holding her body close to his. He used his elbow to prop himself up to kiss her cheek. "Good-morning, wife," he whispered in her ear. Tonks stirred as soon as the air made contact with her ear. She slipped around in his arms and turned to face him, sighing.

"Good-morning, husband," she replied, placing her hands on Remus' bare chest, laying her head on his shoulder. "What time is it?" she asked, closing her eyes again.

"Almost seven," Remus replied, kissing her forehead. "You grew out your hair," he said, sounding mildly surprised.

"I suppose I did," Tonks said, laughing. "It wasn't intentional, promise!" Remus' chest vibrated as he laughed. "Thank you for coming back, even if it was only for a night," Tonks whispered, looking into her husband's eyes. She frowned as she noticed that his pupils were slightly dilated: a sign that the full moon was not long away.

"I'm doing little good as it is," Remus said roughly. "We all know Greyback had corrupted the minds of most of the werewolves before I was even born…" His eyes softened as he looked down at his wife. "I don't like leaving you alone."

"Come now, Remus, you know I'm at the Ministry half the day anyway," Tonks said lightly.

Remus frowned as he looked into her eyes. He kissed her mouth gently. "Yes, but that's doesn't make me feel much better, my dearest Nymph." Tonks smiled at the pet name and kissed him in response. She felt Remus reaching around her, felt his arms tighten around her back.

"Remus," she said chidingly. "You know I have to go…" Remus sighed and lay on his back, his arms back at his sides. Tonks smiled, almost knowingly, and sat up her fingers tracing the contours of his chest and abdomen. "It seems cruel that we get to spend so little time together…" she whispered. "I feel like we have to sneak around; one night here, one night there."

"I know, love," Remus said. He sat up and took his wife's hands in his. "When this is all over, I promise, we'll be like a true family. Well, aside from the fact that you're married to a werewolf, of course." Tonks laughed and kissed his cheek before getting out of bed.

Tonks got dressed quickly, and by the time she got back to the bedroom, Remus had pulled on trousers and was only just buttoning his shirt. "Here let me do that," she said quickly. She felt Remus' hand wrap themselves around her waist, holding her firmly. "Are you going to keep me here?" she asked, a hint of humour in her voice.

"By force, if necessary," Remus said, mocking seriousness. Tonks laughed again.

"Remus… There's something I should probably tell you. I was going to wait, but I decided, since we don't see that much of each other…"

"What is it, love? Your parents are all right, aren't they?"

"No, they're fine… It's actually about me— well, about us. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you'd react…" Tonks was wringing her hands, something she only did when she felt severe anxiety. Remus knew what was wrong immediately and he closed his eyes briefly.

"You're pregnant," he said bluntly, his words accusatory. He watched his wife's eyes narrow slightly and quickly berated himself for using the tone he did. Of course it wasn't her fault; who was the one constantly trying to get her in bed every time he saw her? Tonks stepped back and Remus' arms fell to his sides. "How did this happen? We were so careful!"

Tonks put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I was hoping you'd be pleased," she said shortly.

Remus ran a hand through his hair, confused as to how to act. Was he meant to be thrilled at this news? Voldemort had never been stronger, and his wife was bringing a new life into the world. "It'll be like me, I know it," he said in a dangerously low voice.

"And if it is?"

"You have no idea, Tonks! No idea about how hard it is!"

"He'll have you, though, won't he? And you don't even know if he'll be like you! He could be like me, for all we know!"

"No, Tonks," he snapped. "I can't believe we let this happen…"

Tonks sat on the bed and looked up at Remus. "Please, Remus," she said, almost begging. "Can't you see that I'm happy about this? This child… Can you even imagine how incredible it will be? Our child, Remus…"

Remus sat down next to his wife, gazing at her stomach. "How many months?"

"About three."

Remus said nothing for a moment. "I'm sorry, Tonks," he whispered, looking into her eyes. His wife gave him a watery smile before collapsing into his arms. "You're right. Our child…" Remus said, stroking her hair. "What do you think he'll look like?"

"Well, if he's like me, who knows?" Tonks said with a small burst of laughter. Remus chuckled and kissed his wife tenderly.

"I _am_ happy, Tonks," he said. "I'll try to come back… Say… In about three days?"

"All right," Tonks said, kissing his cheek swiftly. "Until then." With that, Remus stood and turned on the spot, Disapparating with a loud 'pop'. Tonks bit her lip. She had seen the fear behind his eyes.

**A/N Belongs exclusively to JK Rowling, etcetera… In any case, I'm planning on having this be a two-shot, so stay tuned! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Bisous ~ the shattered star**


	2. Bliss

**A/N I'm sorry this took me so long to update, but it's here at last! Enjoy.**

_Part 2: Bliss_

"You came!" Tonks exclaimed, attempting to rise, then falling back among the pillows. She was all ready starting to sweat, and her hair was a kaleidoscope of colours; first her usual bright pink, then her depressed mousy brown, then long and yellow…

Remus flashed her a brief smile, then turned to her mother. "How long has she been like this?" he asked concernedly, indicating her hair.

"About an hour," Andromeda replied tersely. She was obviously not as thrilled to see Remus as Tonks was. She cleared her throat. "I didn't think you had received my message."

"I didn't need your message," Remus stated, trying to remain civil. "I do know how to read a calendar." A loud silence enveloped the room as neither werewolf nor witch said anything. Tonks' small shriek of pain punctured the silence like a lance to a boil, and suddenly, Remus knew what to do. "I need clean towels and some hot water," he said urgently to Andromeda. She opened her mouth as if to protest, but then closed it as she saw Remus turn to his wife.

"Remus," Tonks started, "are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I've done this before," Remus replied shortly, leaning in swiftly to kiss her brow.

"With whom?" Tonks exclaimed, and her eyes turned a bright red.

"Lily," Remus said curtly. "James couldn't do it himself, so I had to." Tonks' eyes slowly shifted back to their usual green, and she relaxed. "You must be brave, Nymph," he said. Tonks closed her eyes and nodded. When she opened them, Remus spotted the fear behind them.

"I'm scared," she whispered almost silently. It was at this moment that Remus wanted to run out of the room and let Andromeda handle Tonks, but he inhaled deeply and stood his ground.

"Just take a deep breath," he said. Remus was sweating almost as much as his wife as he urged her to push. Her screams of pain were the worst sound in the world to him, and he was experiencing almost as much pain as she was.

In a rare moment of lucidity, Remus remembered the pact he had made with James seventeen years ago.

"_You know, if I deliver this child," Remus had said, grimly to a weeping James. "You'll have to deliver mine." His statement was meant to be a joke, something to make James laugh, but James, being the loyal man he was, took Remus' words to heart._

"_Yes…" James said, wiping away tears. "Yes, I know."_

Remus was catapulted back into the present and he smiled wistfully. "You know, James, you and I are going to have a little chat about that when I next see you," he murmured.

Minutes that felt like eons passed by, and Remus was once again forced to listen to the girl who meant the most to him scream in pain.

And then, without even knowing how, a child was in his arms. "It's a boy," he said softly, watching the child cry. Tonks was right. Their child. _Their _child. It didn't matter that he was the product of a werewolf and a metamorphagus because he was their own small, crying, fidgeting piece of life.

After having cleaned the boy off and wrapping him in a blanket, Remus handed him to Tonks. She looked down, exhausted, and held the small child to her breast. She gazed up at her husband, who, though exhausted, had a grin that she hadn't seem on him in what felt like years. "Are you happy?" she whispered to him.

"Yes," Remus replied, apparently having trouble finding the right words. In the end, he said, "what should we name him?"

"Teddy. Teddy Lupin," Tonks whispered. "Possible the most unique child in the world," she laughed. Remus sat on the bed near Tonks' shoulder and leaned down to kiss her. He ran his finger across Teddy's brow.

"You don't have to say anything," he said sadly.

"I've nothing to say," Tonks replied, giving him a smile that finally reached her eyes.

No one mentioned that Remus should be off; he couldn't stay for long in any one place. For the moment, there was no fear, no anxiety and no sadness. There was only bliss.

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed; I appreciate it! Thanks for sticking with this, since it took me so long to update! Bisous ~ the shattered star**


End file.
